Fairy Tail: Chapter 7
by Roserouille
Summary: Completing a job together!


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 7**

**The Great Robbery!**

-´So, can you fill me in with info now?´- Lucy asked worriedly

-´Of course! The town we're currently heading is called Mercanto. There were several cases of robbery there. Thieves reported are 2 Dark Mages whose powers are said to be immense.´

-´WOAH! Are you crazy? How can 2 of us newbies defeat 2 powerful Mages?´

-´If we work together, I'm pretty sure we can take care of those guys, don't you think? Besides, it would be a good opportunity to progress with our magic.´

-´Yeah. I guess so...´

And it turned out to be an awkward silence between the two for a while, as they were heading for Mercanto town, home to many merchant guilds and, as such, the place where most robberies happen. Little did they know about that.

-´So...Lucy...What Magic do you use?´

-´Oh, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I summon spirits of the Zodiac to battle along my side.´

-´That's so cool!´

-´Thanks! What magic do you use?´

-´I forgot to mention. First, I was convinced I was an Ice Dragon Slayer...´

-´So you're like Natsu?´

-´Not quite as it turned out I was an Ice-Make Mage just like Gray.´

-´Gray?´

-´Oh, you didn't meet him? He is also an Ice-Make Mage from our guild and I think he was the only one before I came but I'm not sure.´

-´I suppose by the name that Ice-Make is a magic where you make things out of ice?´

-´Correct! Magic in general is amazing, don't you think so? I mean, if you give a deep thought into it, it allows you to do amazing things.´

-´You're right. I never thought about it deeply since it became a part of out everyday life. Now that you mention it, I wonder what life would be without it.´

-´I had an experience like that and it was bad.´

-´What do you mean?´

-´Everyone in the guild knows so I'm going to tell you, too. I'm not from this world. I'm from another world.´

-´You're...from...another...world?´- said Lucy, shocked to learn that information- ´But...how did you get here?´

-´I can't remember. I'm starting to lose all information about it. But all I know is that I never really cared about it so it's not a big deal.´

-´I hope you recover soon.´

-´It wouldn't be necessary because that's the place I never want to return to. Besides, I'm with you guys now and I love this world because it's amazing, adventures happen every day and people here are nice and kind.´

-´I'm happy to hear that.´

-´Enough about me. What about you, Lucy? Where do you come from?´

-´I'll explain later, after we finish out job.´- said Lucy out cold.

-´Okay, I guess...but why not tell now?´

-´Because I said so!´- Lucy shouted- ´Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it now, okay?´

-´No problem. Now, let's focus on our job and earn some money!´

-´Okay. Thanks for understanding by the way.´

-´No worries!´

And so, they arrived to Mercanto Town. The town had five merchant guilds so, as soon as they arrived, they asked few questions to the people from those guilds. Lucy wrote all the notes.

-´So, what do we have?´

-´Right. According to my notes, last robbery happened 2 days ago, thieves are, according to them, extremely powerful Dark Mages and a total amount of stolen jewels was 1 000 000 jewels. That's all we've got.´

-´That isn't enough. We need more information.´

-´But we asked almost everyone from every guild and every response was one of the three. Where could we possibly find more...´

And before she could finish her sentence, a blast occured in the one of the merchant guild, ´Captain's Greed´.

-´...information. What was that?´- said Lucy, chilled from the blast.

-´I don't know. But we're gonna find out.´

And so they headed towards the guild. The blast was caused by one of the two Dark Mages.

-´So, will you tell us the safe combination or we'll put you six feet under? You better tell us if you know what's good for you!´- said the sadistic Dark Mage.

-´Stop it right there and fight someone your own size!´- said Mark confidently.

Both of them turned them gazes to Mark and Lucy, angry to be interrupted.

-´What's this? Two insects want to fight? Well, you're gonna get it!´

-´You better not underestimate us, pal!´- said Lucy angrily

One of them then looked at Lucy's hand where her guild mark was.

-´OH! Look what we have here. Two Fairy Tail pests. This won't be...´

A powerful punch was deliver to his stomach, disabling him to finish his sentence.

-´Look, buddy! Say one more crap like that and you'll be begging for mercy!´- said Mark, angrier than ever before.

Dark Mage caught his breath, angry and furious.

-´Explosion Bomb´

By extending his arm, the Dark Mage created a time bomb.

-´Lucy, watch out!´

Lucy reacted fast, dodging the bomb and closing a fair distance before it exploded. Mark wasn't that lucky, as he gained some minor injuries.

-´Messing with us will be the biggest mistake of your lives. Ain't that right, bro?´

-´You said, bro!´- said another Dark Mage

-´Oh, we'll see about that. We're just getting started!´- said Mark, seemingly calm yet ready to fight.

-´My turn now!´- said Lucy- ´Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!´

By using a golden key, Lucy summoned forth one of her Celestial Spirits. In this case, Taurus, the Golden Bull, a powerful one indeed but...

-´Moo! Miss Lucy, you have a nice body´- said pervy Taurus.

-´Whatever. Just take care of those two!´

-´Everything for you, Miss Lucy!´

-´So this is the Magic she told me about. Incredible!´- Mark thought- ´You get them, Lucy!´- he said to Lucy .

Taurus rushed to the two Mages. By closing enough distance, he used his axe to summon a fissure towards them. It moderately hurt one of them while the other one avoided the attack, preparing for a counterattack.

-´Chain Detonation!´

It summoned a couple of the same time bombs in a line in front of him, exploding faster in a line it was set. It hurt Taurus enough to send him back to the Celestial Worls. The explosion was heading towards Lucy.

-´Lucy!´- Mark shouted

-´Uh-oh!´

Lucy didn't manage to close enough distance, getting hurt badly, something which angered Mark. He furiously rushed towards the Mages. Although the Bomber was sending bombs his way, Mark was too fast for him as he punched both of them with his frozen fist. He then focused his magic energy to create a giant frozen snowball, something which scared the two Bombers.

-´Say goodbye!´ was Mark's message to them

He then threw the snowball with all his strength at them, knocking them out for good. He then rushed to Lucy to see if she is alright.

-´Are you okay?´

-´Yes. I'm fine´

-´With those injuries, I don't think so.´

Not caring about her injuries, Lucy stood up, happy to see that they defeated 2 powerful Dark Mages.

**To be continued...**


End file.
